Love, hate and possibilities
by DreamingOfAutumn
Summary: 'You have a lot of... things in there.'  Heh, first ever fic, so go easy on me! Multi-chapter. It's M-rated, because this story WILL contain smut... in time 8D I'm so evil.
1. Hate

I sat on my couch, waiting for the rest to come to my house, and watch The Wood here. André, Beck… and Jade would be coming. I could've known Beck would take her, since he's the eternal peace-maker between us.  
>If she wouldn't act like a total motherfudger, there wouldn't be a problem, but hey, that's just my opinion. I still can't understand why I helped her to get Beck back. There was a knock on the door, and I walked over, opening it. Before me stood Beck, smiling. ''Hi Tori.'', he simply said.<br>I looked behind him, to see if I could make out Jade anywhere, but didn't see her. I decided to dismiss it. ''Hi Beck! Come in.'', I said, and stepped aside. ''Sit down. Do you want a drink?'', I asked him as he sat down on the couch. ''Sure. Can I get a lemonade?'', he asked, and put his feet on the table. ''One lemonade coming up.'', I said, and walked up to the freezer. I returned to him with a glass full of pink lemonade.

''Your lemonade, sir.'', I said, and gave it to him. ''Thanks…'', he said, but gave me a funny look. ''Hey, why is it pink?'', he asked. I shrugged. ''It's pink lemonade.'', I said matter of factly. ''I've never seen pink lemons.'' ''There are no pink lemons.'' ''So what makes it pink?'', he asked, and made me think. ''Well, you know, it's… oh shut up!'', I said, and saw André walking in. ''Hey André!'', I said, and he greeted me as he sat down on the couch as well.

''Well, let's start it!'', André said, and I gave him a puzzled look. ''Er, shouldn't we wait for Jade?'', I asked him. ''Jade's here'' ''I'm here.'', I heard that voice say. When the heck did she come here, and where did she come from?

''When did you get here?'', asked her.

''Half an hour ago.''

''Where have you been?''

''In your room. You have a lot of… things… in there.'', she said, and gave me that smirk I knew all too well. Then she made a growling face, and faked a bite. Then she smirked at me again, and walked right past me. I just stood there, shocked. That was… kind of exhilarating. What the… No, no, no. I couldn't find Jade even remotely attractive… could I? No, no way in hell.  
>I went to sit next to Jade, when she rudely shoved me off of my own couch. I glared at her, and sat next to André. I took the remote control, and pushed play.<p>

I sat wide-eyed, wide-mouthed… wide-everythinged basically. They made it look like Beck and I are… well… having an affair! I like Beck, but not like that! Then it struck me. Oh god. Jade is in the same room. I turned my head slowly, and saw her looking at Beck with a furious look on her face. I thought I was off the hook, when I saw a change in her eyes, like she thought of something, and turned her fury on ME.  
>Next thing I know, I'm being attacked, and my hair is being pulled. In a futile attempt to rescue myself, I try to push her away, but Beck and André pried us apart. I decided to clear the air, as much as possible anyway.<p>

''That phone call between me and Beck wasn't real!'', I yelled, before she could attack me again. So far for being off the hook. She started to yell right back at me. ''You offered to tickle his tummy!'', she yelled, and started to get red. Whoa, she has feelings?  
>''I was talking to a puppy!'' Beck decided to back me up. ''I was ordering a pizza!'' It didn't suffice.<br>''How does she know you like to have your tummy tickled?'', she countered. Now it was enough. ''Everyone likes to have their tummy tickled!'', I said, and blew out a sigh. André spoke up. ''It's true. Sometimes, I do it to myself.'', he said, and inside my head, I grinned.

After a while of arguing, I went to let everybody out. I closed the door, and sighed. This was not an eventful evening. I turned, and there sat Jade, on my couch. I almost jumped, instead, I just flinched, and glared at her.  
>''How do you keep doing that?'', I asked her. ''Do what, Vega?'' ''You just appear out of nowhere. And why are you still in my house?'', I asked her, and crossed my arms. She glared at me.<br>''I don't want to go home.'', she answered, and stared out into the distance, signaling there was something wrong with her. I waited for her to do something, but nothing happened.

Then I sighed, and went to sit next to her. She didn't even glare when I did that, so there MUST be something wrong. ''Why not?'', I asked her. ''My parents aren't at home. I don't like it there when I'm alone.'', she said, and still didn't look at me. ''So? That doesn't explain why you're still here, you should've gone with Beck.'', I said, and leaned back into the couch. She sighed, like I was being stupid.  
>''Look, Vega… Tori. Can I please stay over? I really don't want to go home, and I don't want to go with Beck. Things haven't exactly been… good, for the last few weeks. I know we're not amazing friends, but you're the only one I can turn to.'', she said, and looked at me. I sighed. I couldn't just throw her out onto the streets, but I didn't exactly like her being here either.<p>

''Fine. IF you're nice to me.'', I said, and warned her. She raised her hands in defeat. ''Consider me nice.'', she said, and got up, walking behind me while I lead the way to my room. What was I getting myself into?


	2. Strange things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I only take credit for my own inspiration.**

* * *

><p>I lead the way to my room, and saw a duffel bag and a not-yet-inflated air-mattress. I turned towards her.<p>

''You already knew I wouldn't say no, did you.'', I said, more than asked. She just shrugged, and plugged in the pump for the mattress. I dropped myself onto my bed, and looked at her standing in my room.

''You can sit down, you know.'', I said, and tapped the bed. She turned off the pump, since the mattress was full, and sat down, and there she went again, with the distance-staring.

''Alright Jade, what's wrong. And don't say nothing, because you haven't been insulting me since half-way through this evening.'', I said, and treaded my hand through my hair. She sighed.

''My father and I haven't been on good terms lately, and my parents want to have a divorce. Beck and I have been breaking up more than anything and I'm just miserable in general.'', she said, and I saw her eyes water, while she looked down at her hands.

Okay, I've seen her cry before, but this is different. Back then, she was just crying to get me to help her out. Now, there was nothing for me to help her with. Now, she was just being… real Jade.  
>Carefully, I slid closer to her, and put my hand on her back, waiting for her to flinch and tell me to back off. That never happened, so instead, I rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles.<br>Then the unimaginable happened; she turned around, clung to my shirt, and started bawling her eyes out, onto me. With a shocked expression, I carefully patted her back, and then proceeded to hold her, while she kept crying.

Finally, she calmed down, and leaned back.

''Sorry Tori…'', she said, and sniffled. I smirked at her.

''You know, this is one of the first times you've called me by my actual name.'', I said, my hand still on her warm back.

''Yeah, I know.'', she said, and wiped away her make-up stained tears.

I looked at her.

''Why do you keep coming to me for help if you hate me so much?'', I asked with a silent voice. I immediately regretted my question when I felt her flinch. But then she relaxed, and looked away.

''I don't hate you.'', she said, quietly.

''Then why are you so mean to me?'', I asked her, anger building up inside of me. She shrugged.

''I don't know. It's just the way I am. It's not like I'm nice to Cat or André, but that doesn't mean I don't consider them friends.'', she said, and looked at me with her bright emerald eyes. I smirked. ''So you consider us friends?'', I asked her, and nudged her. For the first time, I saw a small smile grace her lips.

''I didn't say that. And don't mention this to ANYONE.'', she said, and gave me a hard look.

''Wouldn't dream of it. I consider you one of my friends as well.'', I said, and I heard her giggle very softly, bringing out a shiver, running down my spine. I looked at her.

''We'd better get some sleep.'', I said, and nudged her. She nodded.

I got up, walked over to my closet to grab some nightclothes, and turned around. There she stood, pulling her black top over her head, revealing the pale, smooth skin and a black lace bra. I swallowed, and quickly, I walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. What the hell's going on with me?  
>I shook it off, and brushed my teeth and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. When I returned, she was just getting into her sleeping bag. I switched off the light, and tried to find my way to my bed. On the way there, something obstructed my path, and I stumbled and fell, until my body met something soft. I heard a loud 'ugh' beneath me, and my eyes went wide.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Something similar to a cliffhanger 8D**

**And o****oh! Even now, I feel all badarse for having three reviews and over a dozen favorites/story alerts! Thanks for your comment and criticism, it's much appreciated, since I can only learn. By the way, I'll try to update this weekly. I must say I can't always live up to this promise, since my inspiration just decides to leave me every now and then. Leave a review, and I hope you liked it!**


	3. Late night discussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, sadly. Because if I did, I would make Jade and Tori do a lot of nasty things. Alas, it belongs to Dan Schneider. This story and its' contents however are completely mine :)**

* * *

><p>I felt her grab my waist in shock, and I just about managed to hold myself up on my hands. I stared at her face for a couple of seconds, before I remembered exactly where I was.<p>

''Oh my god, Jade, I'm so sorry!'', I said, and immediately scrambled off of her.

''Just get off me.'', she said. So far with the kind and quiet Jade.

I managed to scramble into my bed, and wide-eyed, I lay there.

''G-goodnight, Jade.'', I said.

''Good night, Vega.'', she said, and I felt something tingle at her use of my last name. I shouldn't feel tingles.

I lay there, thinking with my eyes open, and I finally relaxed when I heard her breathing even out. A million thoughts were racing through my mind at once. I really couldn't like her. I really couldn't. There were more than a billion reasons why I couldn't and shouldn't. First, she's together with Beck. Even more so, I helped her get together with him. I begged him, even talked Urban to him for her. Second, we hate each other. At least, we used to hate each other. Or we still do, but we came to a secret understanding. Third, she's Jade, and I'm Tori. We are complete opposites of one another. Our names don't even add up. Jade and Tori. Hmm. It has a nice ring to- shut up Vega! Focus! Ugh, when did this all get so complicated?  
>For the next hour, my mind went a hundred miles an hour, until I got really tired of it. And then, sweet sleep overtook me.<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night to a string of expletives and shuffling. I squinted my eyes to see what was happening, and in the dark of the night I could make out Jade, who was getting up from the floor. I watched her scuffling around the room, lifting her mattress, and throwing it back onto the ground again. I switched on the light on my night-stand.

''Jade? What are you doing?'', I said, my voice slightly husky from sleep.

''Nothing Vega, go back to sleep.'', she demanded, and sat down on the floor, still examining her mattress.

''Getting some sleep is kind of hard when someone is cursing like a sailor and moping.'', I said, and sat up. She sighed.

''Ugh, my mattress keeps deflating and I can't find the leak. Maybe if I use some water...'', she said, and sat cross-legged, still trying to find the leak. I groaned, and scooted over.

''Just get in the bed.'', I said, and flopped myself back onto the bed. She stared at me incredulously. ''Look, you're not going to find that leak right now, and I'm not contagious, OR going to wait until you actually find it.'', I said, and looked at her.

''Alright.'', she said, and got up in one fluent motion, before crawling into bed with me, trying to leave as much space between her and me as possible. I switched off the light, losing vision, being completely surrendered to my other senses. I felt the heat radiating off of her body. Ironically, I always thought her skin would be cool, like her attitude. Boy, was I wrong. When our arms accidentally touched, I felt her body stiffen as if I burned her, and felt her scoot over dramatically. This was getting ridiculous, and I decided to make her chill out.

''My god Jade, relax! Really, is it so bad to share a bed with me?'', I asked her, glaring, even in the dark. She didn't even bother to answer, she just flinched at my tone. That made me only that much angrier.

''Okay. I know you don't like me, but stop acting like I'm a disease. I've been nothing but nice to you, yet you always-'', I said, before getting silenced by a pair of warm, soft lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but I haven't had the time to write a whole lot more. On the other side, I did just provide you with a little bit of fluff, which will be further explored in the next chapter ;). Oh, and I need hugs... I've got pharyngitis AND the flu, all at once :(Also, my best friends' dog died, and I helped take care of that little lady for almost three months, day and night... So big meh on that, too. Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll try and update soon since it took so long! Bye! x**


	4. Confusion has it

**Disclaimer: Oh sod it, I still don't own Victorious. One day, I will, mark my words... *insert signature evil laugh* Ahem. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>At first, I was shocked, but then, I gave in, surprised at how gentle she was.<p>

I slipped my eyes shut, and started to reciprocate the act, gliding my lips over hers. Somehow, she flipped us, and straddled me. I gasped at the gesture, and she took her chance to softly slip her tongue into my mouth. Her tongue was soft, and warm, like the rest of her. Unlike her rough personality, she was very gentle, and she tasted like my toothpaste and pure Jade.

Her hand was lying on my cheek, and her other one slipped around my waist. I twisted one of my hands in her hair, and threw my other arm around her neck. The hand that was resting on my cheek was now finding another location, as I felt it ghost over my neck, breast and stomach. She lightly scratched my stomach, and I silently moaned, and dug my nails in her back. I felt the nails of earlier mentioned hand digging slightly into my side, where my shirt had ridden up.

Our kisses got more heated, and just as the last rational part of my mind decided to act up and wonder where this was leading, our kissing slowed, and transformed into butterfly kisses.

While her weight was still pressing into my front, our kissing subsided, and we broke apart, panting. She rested her forehead against mine, and even in the dull light of the room, I saw her staring into my eyes.

''I told you I didn't hate you, Vega.'', she said, and stroked my cheek.

Then, as suddenly as she was on top of me, she was off me, and in shock, I turned to my side, facing the window. With one hand, I touched my lips, now swollen by the sheer force of the kiss, and in every corner of my mouth, I could taste toothpaste and Jade. I decided I rather liked Jade-taste. Now, if that isn't a weird thought, I don't know what is. I don't know how long I was lying there, trying to even out my breath, and she must've thought I fell asleep when I felt her shift, and she threw her arm around my waist, snuggling close to me.

''I really don't hate you.'', she softly said into my hair, and placed a quick kiss in it. ''But no one can ever know. Not even you.'', she whispered, and I felt her heat pressing into my back, and after a while, I felt her breathing even out as well.

She said I couldn't know, so she really thought I was asleep. Oh. My. God. I just kissed with Jade West. Better yet, Jade West kissed me. She's together with Beck. Oh, and hey, newsflash Tori; you helped her to get back together with him!

And I'm not gay, or bisexual. Neither is she. Are we? For the night, I decided I shouldn't think of that, so instead, I just pressed myself into her, and gave in to the sweet feeling of drowsiness.

When I woke up, it was still early. A small beam of sunlight crept in from behind the curtains, onto the bed. I stretched, and then I got aware of a warm body pressed against mine. Momentarily, I froze, but then I relaxed. Jade.

I turned around, realizing her am was still haphazardly thrown over my waist. She was still fast asleep, her pink lips just slightly parted, eyes closed and apparent peace on her face. For once, she looked very cute, and almost innocent. I wondered if she would pretend that nothing happened, or if she'd be all over me. I just lay there, watching her intently. Until my bladder decided to act up.

So as silently as possible, I lifted her arm, and got out under it. She stirred a little, and groaned a little, frowning. And for some reason, that made my stomach do flip-flops. Victoria Vega, get a hold of yourself. I got out of bed, and stretched my muscles. Deciding I might as well shower after using the toilet, I got up, and took out some presentable clothes.

I looked at my bed one last time, and saw her lying there, tummy flat on the mattress, her multicolored hair splayed over her back and the pillow. I smiled lightly, and quietly, opened and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHA! I gave you fluff, and a new chapter. How wonderful is that? Oh, joyous fluff filled with sexual tension, how I love you! And as Blackguard said; Ah, the many wonderous joys of a leaky air mattress! I have to give you that one, it ends up in many possibilities. And hate. And love. HAH! I'm so bad at references. Anyway, leave a review! I won't give you cookies, but I will give you Jori fluff and new chapters?**


	5. Just get me to school

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious, although I AM watching it as we speak.**

* * *

><p>I let the hot water cascade over my body, and closed my eyes. I was just busy washing out my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. Oh chiz, I didn't lock it. I popped my head around the curtain, and saw Jade.<p>

''Jade! I'm showering!'', I said, and watched her as she looked at me.

''I know that. I really need to use the toilet though. Can you just, pop your head back inside? Thanks.'', she said, and smirked. I closed the curtain with a shocked expression on my face. I just continued to wash myself. Minutes later, I heard the toilet flush.

''Can I join?'', I heard her say, and I could almost hear her smirk. Damn that smirk.

''Jade! No! You can wait.'', I yelled through the curtain, and heard her giggle.

''Alright. See you later.'', she said, and I heard the door open and close, along with the soft padding of footsteps. I sighed, and took a towel, wrapping one around my hair, and the other one around my body. I threw on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and went back to my room. I was still toweling my hair, and looked at her. She was sitting on my bed, Indian style, and was reading one of my books.

She looked up at me, and lifted the book.

''The Silmarillion? Really, Vega?'', she asked, and smirked. I mimicked her facial expression.

''Yes, West. There's a lot you don't know about me. You can shower, by the way.'', I said, and took my blowdryer. I plugged it into one of the sockets, and turned to her. All of a sudden, she was standing right behind me, a hard look on her face.

''One thing, Vega. No one, and I mean no one, can know about what happened last night. It was a moment of weakness, and it won't happen again. You won't see me off-guard like that again.'', she said. I was slightly shocked at her change of demeanor, but then again, this was Jade West we're talking about. Miss bipolar.

''What do you mean? You kissed me, not the other way around, remember?'', I said, crossing my arms. She groaned.

''I know that. As I said, it was a moment of weakness, and it won't, and can't happen again. Ever. I'm with Beck'', she said, as if I didn't hear her before.

''I know that, and as if I'd want to.'', I said, putting on my defensive-mode. ''Now go and shower, we've got to go to school in forty.'', I simply said, and started to blow-dry my hair. She just took her clothes, and went to the bathroom. I really cannot believe this. She kisses ME, and then she decides to tell me it can't happen again? She should tell herself! Ugh.

So said forty minutes later we were in the car with a very oblivious Trina who didn't even question Jades' presence, and on our way to school. Jade and I were occupying the back seat, watching Trina singing and dancing in her seat while the music was up to its' highest volume. It wasn't safe at all, but after a year of lifting, I was kind of used to it. Jade quirked an eyebrow, and leaned into me.

''She does know that she looks and sounds like a total idiot, right?'', she whispered into my ear. I shivered at the feeling of her hot breath on my ear. Oh come on Tori. One kiss, and you're smitten? Get a hold of yourself girl.

Beside my body reacting, I giggled at her question and shook my head.

''She's oblivious to almost everything, including her talent. She's actually a decent singer when she doesn't try so hard.'', I whispered back, and saw her smirk.

''It's almost hard to believe that Trina can sing.'', she said, and leaned into me. ''I like your voice a lot better, Vega.'', she breathed into my ear, and pulled back, smirking. I felt my chest getting hot, and I just knew the blush was spreading to my face. I watched as she leaned back, smirking, and crossed her arms. I stared at her with a shocked expression on my face.  
>''Hey…What are you two whispering about back there?'', Trina asked, her eyes not even ON the road, just watching us in the mirror.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah. Miss West is a tad undecisive and miss Vega is confused, but we're used to that, aren't we? I'm sorry it was this short, but I just got better and had a crappy time with my family etcetera. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review! I get that fuzzy warm feeling inside when you do. Give me that feelin'. _Do it... _*hypnotize***


	6. It's on

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit for anything but my own ideas and this story.**

* * *

><p>''Oh nothing Trina, we're just discussing your… indescribable talent as a singer.'', Jade said in an obvious tone of sarcasm. Trina however, didn't pick up on that, and happily carried on with whatever the heck she was doing. Jade just sat there with that infamous smirk on her face. From the corners of my eyes, I watched her. Her multicolored hair was falling over her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. Wait, no, not beautiful, pretty. Girls could find one another pretty, right? Pretty it is. Her bright blue eyes were staring out of the opened windows, and she had her arms crossed in that ever-defensive position. As always, she was slumped in her seat, legs apart, like a guy. For someone who walked so elegantly, she sat like a dude.<p>

My vision went back to her face, and I saw her looking at me, pierced eyebrow raised.

''Like what you see, Vega?'', she asked me, a grin adorning her face. I scoffed, and turned my head.

''Of course.'', I said, trying to lace my voice with sarcasm. I wasn't at good at it as her though. She smirked.

''I know you do.'', she said, and crossed her arms. I glared at her.

''You do know you kind of cheated on your boyfriend, right?'', I asked her in a quiet voice since I didn't want Trina to know about this, my voice laced with venom nevertheless. I never knew I could do that. She frowned, her eyes averting my gaze. Then she looked at me, eyes sharp.

''Never talk about it to anyone. Never. If you do, you will die a painful death Vega, mark my words.'', she said. Now, that is how I know Jade. Bipolar and mean. But now, I could blackmail her. Oh I'm hard like that.

''Be careful with what you say, Jade. Your stuff is still at my house.'', I said, and simply continued to look out of the window. She huffed, and glared at the window.

''We're here, now get out, both of you.'', Trina said, and 'graciously' got out of the car. I glanced over to Jade.

''Do you want to walk into school together or separately?'', I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She gave me a once-over and then looked me dead in the eye.

''I already hang with you, so it won't hurt my reputation to walk into school with you. Come on Vega.'', she said, laughed, and turned on her heel to walk away. I smiled lightly, and traced after her. We walked into school, and within seconds her 'death-to-anyone-who-dare-defy-me'-look was back on her face. Somehow, she had already obtained her eternal coffee. I don't think I ever saw her without one.

Beck was already at the lockers, and Jade walked up to him. Somehow, my heart fell, and I quietly walked over to my own locker.

''Hey babe.'', I heard him say, along with the smacking sound of a kiss. I rolled my eyes, and opened my locker to get my books out. First class would be acting from Sickowitz, so I just took a pen and some sheets of paper. I felt someone ruffle my hair, and I grinned at the familiar feeling. ''Hey Tori.'', I heard Beck say. André, Cat and Robbie joined us soon after. Beck and André had that mischievous looks in their eyes. I turned to them.

''What.'', I asked them. They were still grinning like the idiots they are.

''Okay. We're going to do a scene for the Woods tomorrow. We're going to fight, so don't be afraid that we're really mad at each other, since we aren't.'', Beck said.

''You two won't ever be able to top this.'', André said to Jade and me. We looked at each other, and grinned.

''Let's just see, boys. You'll be astounded by what Tori and I are going to do.'', Jade said, and turned to walk to class. I trailed after her.

''Since when are they such good friends?'', I heard André say.

''Maybe it's the fighting? You know, now that they-'', I couldn't understand more since we walked around the corner. We didn't say anything, we just walked to class. Inside, we both took our respective places in the still empty classroom. At this point I was wondering why we walked to class, since it wouldn't start in ten minutes. So for some time, we just sat there in silence.

''I know you said we shouldn't talk about it, but…'', I said, and turned to look at her. There she was, silently crying. She cried a lot these days. I walked up to her, and awkwardly patted her back.

''Jade? What's wrong?'', I asked her while petting her hair. Yes, I was being bold, big whoop.

''I just… I don't know what to do. It's all fucked up. Beck… and you… and I just…'', she said, silent sobs wrecking her body. Now, what I was about to do, I've never done before. I stood, took my bag, took her by the hand, and pulled her up, looking her dead in the eye.

''Come on. Let's ditch school. We can come back later.'', I said with a silent voice, watched her nod, and walked out of the classroom. We took a route that wasn't used a lot, only by the teachers and even they tended to take the 'normal' route. We walked the streets towards my house where I knew no one would be. I noticed that my car was in the front of the house. Normally, my mother would take it to her work, but I forgot that dad would take her.

When I opened the front door, she was still silent and her eyes were still red, but she had wiped away the excess make-up and she looked as calm and composed as always. I put down my bag, and took her into the garden since it was a warm day.

''Want to go to the beach?'', I asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy with school... Senior year and all. Anyway, I gave you a big piece, and I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave good old me a review, it's much appreciated.**


	7. Quick update

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I updated, and although I AM continuing it, it will be put to a halt temporarily.  
>My disease, current housing and a burnout have altogether put me and my inspiration down. I hope you guys can understand, but at the moment, it's just simply impossible for me to come up with nice chapters that read nicely, since my own mood isn't light. It would ruin the entire story.<strong>

**I will continue as soon as is humanly possible though, so I ask you to hang in here with me.**

**Hugs, Anne/DreamingOfAutumn.**


End file.
